solace in remnants night
by taemalduzovok
Summary: When the crew of the solace in the night find a forerunner device that teleports them to a new habitable planet, they get more than they bargained for...
1. chapter 1

**so this is a new fanfic I'm writing sorry for the short first chapter but I will write a longer second chapter... probably** **anyway enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 forerunner ruins**

In orbit around Epsilon Eridani ll the CSO-class supercarrier Solace in the night, the sister ship of the more famous Long Night Of Solace, was preparing to send a small scouting force to check if there was anything left on the planet.

"I still do not believe our plasma bombardment would have left anything but 'glass' " a sangheili zealot said while walking through the ships giant hanger toward a pelican dropship.

"Well if there's nothing left down their then why the hell is there a signal coming from down there?"asked the spartan beside said sangheili, helmetless.

"A fake by pirates?"the sangheili replied back.

"A never before seen encryption scheme that we easily cracked. You think pirates came up with that?" The spartan replied earning him a glare from the sangheili. They continued walking to the pelican in silence or as silent as a hangar bay can get.

An hour later a team of 5 zealots, a spartan and 4 ODST'S were walking around near a forerunner ruin unearthed thanks to the planet being glassed, trying to find the entrance without blowing a hole in the wall. It took another hour but they managed to find it and entered into a small chamber, with a brown helmet in the middle of the room and a pair of dogtags. When the spartan got close enough to read them they read: Joerge-052 next to them carved in the metal was: tell em to make it count as well as a large kukri knife. Walking away from the strange looking memorial and following the rest of his team the spartan walked into the next room where there was a large control panel. Going up to said control panel it... activated? After the panels activation a moniter floated into the room "another reclaimer wonderful you can activate the portal" it chirped happily while hovering next to the spartan.

"What do you mean another reclaimer? I though we were the only people who had been to this planet since its fall" the spartan asked confused why it had said there was another spartan here.

"Another reclaimer in brown armour went through the portal, though they were wounded. Now you should activate the portal allowing you and you're comrades access to the planet beyond." It replied slightly confused itself. While the spartan activated his radio.

"Captain we have found a moniter that wants us to... open a portal to a planet, orders?"he asked

"I would suggest waiting until we can get reinforcements but we don't have enough time with that pirate force on our tail so try activating the portal and we'll head through."

"Roger that" the spartan said before cutting the connection "moniter how do we activate your portal?" He asked.

"Simply press the largest button the the control panel and I can do the rest, I suggest heading back to your ship" the moniter replied already launching sentinels.

"Ok, back to the pelican then the carrier" the spartan said over team-com as they ran back to the pelican. Just as they made it to the pelican the forerunner device began... moving? Or more accurately reconfiguring itself.

Just as the pelican landed back into the main hanger a massive slipspace portal opened, "good god, a halo would fit through that" one of the ODST'S gasped when they saw the size of it. Soon after the portal opened the supercarrier began getting pulled into the portal, though they began to willingly go through instead of being pulled, ending up in low orbit above a planet similair to reach before it was glassed.

Meanwhile in a small farming village a women was tending to her field when a strange feeling overtook her causing her to look up. What she saw was the massive silhouette of a covenant supercarrier in low orbit emerging from a massive slipspace portal, a terrified look creeper onto her face, quickly recovering and sprinting into her farm house. For the next few minutes that village heard the whir of machinery come from her house until a figure in faded brown armour, minus the helmet, walked out with a strange looking gun on her back and what looked like a sword hilt on her thigh next to an equally strange pistol...


	2. chapter 2 a bit of an overreaction

**Chapter** **2**

 **hangar bay of solace in the night:** **10 minutes after going through the portal**.

The slowly Spartan woke up to the sound of bending metal, getting up off the floor and looking towards the door of the pelican that were slowly being pried open. Walking to the door he slowly raised his leg and kicked it open, startling the marines that were trying to open them, and walked out "sir, captain wants to see you on the bridge ASAP." when they finished speaking the zealot walked out "oh, he wants to see you as well sir" the marine said again.

"roger that soldier, come on lets go see what the captain wants." the spartan said to the zealot before walking towards the bridge, the zealot following close behind.

Half an hour later the Spartan and Zealot walked onto the bridge, walking onto the raised platform where there was a human in navy uniform and an elite in rather extravagant armour "Captain, Shipmaster reporting to the bridge." the spartan said while saluting to the human captain, while the Zealot bowed to the Shipmaster.

"at ease Spartan I don't want to waste time so I'll make this breif. We need to establish a small base below us we can begin using the grav' lift to send troops to the surface. Just scout the area and we'll begin dropping the base. Understood?" the captain asked while the sangheili spoke in sangheili.

"yes sir" the Spartan replied while the Zealot said the sangheili equivalent to the Shipmaster and they began the LONG walk back to the main hanger "should we take a pelican or phantom ?" the Spartan asked while they were walking back.

"phantom as it can cloak so natives, if there are any, won't be able to and take it." the Zealot replied.

"well okay then phantom it is. I'll be bringing my usaul squad of ODST'S, you bringing your ultras?" the spartan asked again.

"of course, they have saved us both before just like you ODST'S" the elite replied. The rest of the walk was taken in silenc.

once they got back to the hangar they quickly got their respective squads together and loaded into the green phantom. After an hour they made landfall and ordered their respective sqauds to gaurd it while they swept the area for any threats. They stalked off Zealot first while the spartan followed hidden from sight.

While they did this a certain women in brown ararmour followed the zealot without noticing the Spartan and the Spartan vice versa.

after 10 minutes the Zealot had covered half of the base area when he felt the cold metal of a pistol muzzle on his neck "what the hell are the Covenant doing here, the moniter shoushouldn't have let any alien through ?" asked a stern female voice.

Before the zealot answered though she felt a pistol against her head and someone say "you better put the gun down and explain how your wearing mjolnir without it killing you as you sure as hell don't look like a spartan. "

"your human..." she said obviously surprised, slowly lowering her gun.

"And so are you, how is that a big deal when you've got a gun to my buddy's head" the Spartan replied partpartially confused himself.

"buddy? but humanity's at war with the Covenant..." she said even more confused.

"no we WERE at war with the Covenant until the elites left when they realised Halo was a weapon and not a holy relic and helped us fight back against them, hell without them we would've lost earth and be extinct right now." the Spartan explained while the woman fell to her knees in shock the zealot now pulling out his plasma rifle and having it trained on her now.

"so the Covenant was defeated? " she asked still shocked. But got up and saw the Spartan was wearing black and blue ODST variant Mjolnir. The zealot wearing similarly couloured zealot armour.

"yep, though then the master cheif had to defeat the flood by blowing up a Halo." the Spartan replied his voice saddening at the end and whispered "rest in peace 117"

"who's the master cheif? and whats the flood? or a Halo?" she asked now confused again.

"you mean you don't know who the saviour of Humanity is or the things that nearly wiped us out a second time?" the Spartan asked wondering how she hadn't heard of any of this. his answer being the woman shaking her head in response "well Halos are huge ringworlds in space, 7 in total, that were made to wipe out all sentient life in the galaxy while the flood is what they were made to kill, its a parasite that burows into a persons spine and takes control of their nervous system turning a person into a monster. The master cheif along with the Arbiter killed the Prophet Of Truth destroying the Covenant after that the destroyed a Halo ring above the Ark, where Halo's are built, wiping out the flood sacrificing himself in the progress. It's been 2 years since then and it has gotten a lot better." he explained while the woman shrunk to her knees again in shock. "so who are you?" the Spartan asked again.

"Spartan-B312 Noble six, last known member of Noble Team." she answered professionally

"second to last member Noble Two Jun survived as well. How long have you been here ?" he asked.

"since reach fell" she answered sadly.

"so you've been here years? are there any natives?" he asked.

"yes and we're currently surrounded by some of them" she replied looking around.

Looking around the Spartan and Zealot saw creatures that looked like black wolf or werewolf creatures with white bone armour on their heads. The Spartan quickly pulled out his combat knife while Noble six and the Zealot pulled out their energy swords.

The Spartan charged a creature first stabbing it in the neck pulling the knife out and kicking the body into a couple of the creatures killing all three, as the Zealot sprints at one of the creatures slicing it in half and using the energy dagger on his arm to stab another while Noble six opted to stay back and use her pistol to shoot them only using her energy sword to stab them when they got close to her. It took them about a minute to kill them off.

"ok what the hell were those?" the Spartan asked.

"they were grimm one of the three native species on this planets, the other two are-" she was cut off when a pair of huge black snakes slithered into tge clearing followed by a horde of other animals, including around 200 of the wolf things, other creatures like black bears and huge black scorpions with white plate armour on the main body.

"ummm, time to run..." the spartan said before running towards the phantom followed by the zealot and noble six. once they got back to the phantom the took off and flew towards the hangar "sir, we need to activate all energy projectors pointed towards the ground to clear the area." The spartan requested to the captain over the radio.

"thats enough to destroy a battlecruiser are you sure your not overeacting?" the captain asked.

"no sir without that we aren't going to be able to make a base." the Spartan quickly replied.

"Roger that Spartan activating them now." and a few seconds later seven energy projectors were spinning up, filling with blue plasma a minute later 7 beams of superheated plasma crashed into the ground below the ship, villages and town seeing it from miles away with amazement and either awe or terror while everything beneath the ship was oblitarated by superheated plasma all trees instantly disintegrating and all grimm disintegrating.

 **Atlas: military HQ-While plasma is being discharged.** "General Ironwood, Sir!!" an Atlas soldiershouted at their general.

"what is so important? " said general asked.

" Massive energy discharge, bigger than anything in history, more than what dust could do" the soldier replied worried.

"that shouldn't be possible..." he replied "prepare the fleet, we are heading there as soon as possible " he ordered.

 **solace in the night: hangar bay-just after plasma discharge. (for anyone who played halo wars 2 imagine enduring conviction when it did that but twice the size and 7 blue beams instead of one)** "area should be clear for base now sir" the Spartan said over the radio.

"roger that, deploying now" the captain replied and cut the channel.

"right, now lets get you up yo date" the Spartan said walking towards a breifing room. Noble six and the Zealot following him.

 **hope you liked this chapter probably gonna be one of the longest but might be around a week until next update.**


End file.
